feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 6
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 6 Dani After the next few days of mourning the family, along with everyone else in the tribe slowly adjusted to life and they all soon got back into the flow of things, Omen went back to outpost capturing with his team, Pax visits Oricle's hut, even though she was gone her scrolls still provided many answers, but without a tribe elder reading the scrolls, scroll reading proves slow and time consuming for Pax, Raiden has also got back into the flow of the of training and him and Dani have grown closer, after the loss of their grandmother and Raiden learning he is this related to this Aura Master and Dani has mastered some of her Aura Master powers, she decided to teach Raiden the basics in being an Aura Master, they were in a clearing not too far from the camp and Raiden waited for his sister's lessons Dani: Raiden what would you say is more important power or control? Raiden thought for a moment then looked at her Raiden: control Dani: a good answer yet.... it's not the right answer Raiden: then is it power? Dani: no it's not that either Raiden: then why ask a question that is wrong both ways? Dani: because both answers are right Raiden looks at her confused Dani: because in order to control power you must experience it yourself, this is why Aura Masters are always trying to push their limits to their extremes Raiden: so one cannot be without the other Dani: now you understand, Raiden the first lesson is for you to learn how to focus your power, close your eyes and sense the aura around you Raiden does as she says and he senses the aura around him Dani: do you see the aura Raiden nods Dani: good now try to bring it closer to you Dani watches him through aura and she sees aura pulls to him slowly Dani: now focus the aura into your paws Raiden tries to but he breaks his focus and the aura moves away from him, he then opens his eyes and looks to her Dani: don't worry too much just close your eyes and try again, why not try talking to the aura through your mind Raiden closes his eyes and focuses the aura around him, this time talking to it through his mind, he then focuses it to his paws and they glow with aura, he then opens is eyes and looks at his paws in surprise Dani: good now try attacking that boulder Dani points to a boulder the same size as him, Raiden nods and charges at it with his fist at the ready, he then hits the boulder and a great amount of force comes from the impact, the boulder stands but something happens, Dani comes over to look at his paw, he bruised his knuckle, she then looks at the rock and sees a fair sized crack in it, she then helps Raiden with his bruised knuckle Dani: can you move your paw? Raiden moves it and even though it hurts him it's not broken Dani: I think that's enough Aura Master training for today, we need mom to take a look at that anyways Raiden nods and they head home, when they arrive home he is given an ice pack for his sore knuckle, as the weeks rolled by Raiden mastered his fighting and Aura Master skills he was able to, turn boulders at his size to dust, power up his hits with aura and keep up with Dani's fighting skills without even breaking a sweat, one sunny afternoon Raiden and Dani were sparring in their usual training area, when it was intrupted by a shadow ball, Dani sensed it though and blocked it with a bone rush Dani: who's there show yourself? she said in an authorative manor, a dark pulse was fired and it was countered by an aura sphere from Dani Dani: stay behind me Raiden Raiden stood behind Dani at the ready to fight, a Zoroark jumped out with a smirk on his face Dani: why are you here? Zoroark: I'm here for that tiny runt behind you, our leader wishes to speak to him Dani: I don't trust you at all, why not try to pry him from my cold dead hands Zoroark: that can be arranged more Zoroark jump out from the shadows, they're soon surrounded by them, and one more jumps out from the rest, Bete Bete: Raiden you're coming with us liking it or not Dani: Raiden run I'll create a destraction whilest you run for it, get the tribe and hurry back here Raiden: and risk leaving you to die no thank you I'd sooner die with my sister then run like a coward Dani growls at him but they both know they have no choice they must stand and fight Dani: alright then, lets show these no good trespassers what we're made of They try to fight but there's too many of them Dani gets really frustraited and uses lucarionite necklace to mega evolve, this leveled the playing field and she dominates the Zoroark greatly with her hightend strength, mean while Raiden is having a one on one with Bete, both are matched in skill but Bete gets the upper hand easily she throws Raiden across to the other side of the clearing Raiden lays there and Bete gets ready a really dangerous, a shadow aura sphere Raiden: what's that it's not a shadow ball Bete: this here is a shadow aura sphere one of the most powerful moves my species knows and it can destroy a runt's body and mind quite easily Bete launches the shadow aura sphere, Raiden braces for impact, he doesn't recieve the shadow aura sphere though did Bete miss he questions at first, he then looks in front of him and sees Dani took the hit for him, she collapses and goes back to her original form, Raiden rushes she's alive but unable to move Raiden smiles to his sister that she's alive but he can't control this feeling he has this same feeling he had last time, when Oricle died in front of him Raiden: why do this just because your species was wiped out by us gives you no reason to do this Raiden stood and stepped out, Dani could see through aura his power was building greatly Raiden: you think you can take whatever you want whenever you want but this is not your world to do that There was a sudden breeze but it wasn't coming from the wind, it was coming from Raiden, his power and anger were growing by the second Raiden: you think you can take what you, want do what you want and get away with it, I will.... The aura around Raiden bursts with massive power, after that burst of power Raiden's surrounded with aura Raiden: STOP YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The tribe arrived shortly, Bete smirks at Raiden Bete: now this is a fight Bete goes to strike at him and he dodges with ease she tries again, he keeps on dodging or blocking Bete: hold still you runt Raiden then takes her by surprise and strikes her down with one hit Bete then throws a barrage of shadow aura spheres at him, he gets hit by them, Bete laughs thinking she finally got him, when the dust clears he stands there not even a scratch on him, he then gathers aura into his palm and creating an aura sphere Raiden: all my emotions, my everything, I'll put it all... INTO THIS NEXT ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raiden launches a massive aura sphere at Bete and it hits her with massive damage, Zoroark hurry in quickly to take her away and they fled, Raiden loses the hold of his power, collapses and loses consciusness, when he comes to he finds his paws that were badly burnt from excessive power are wrapped in bandages and he's in his bed, he then steps out of his room and finds his mother Raiden: mom is Dani...? Ameila: don't worry she's fine, in fact if it wasn't for you who knows what would've happened to her Raiden breathed a sigh of relief Raiden: where is she Ameila: she's resting and it's best not to disturb her Raiden then nods Ameila: suggest you should get some more rest before dinner Raiden then heads back to his room to rest some more Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Blog posts